HELADA QUEMADURA
by mikoblue
Summary: Gray disfruta un tranquilo día en la playa hasta que cierto mago de hielo hace su aparición engañando a una adorable maga. Ahora Gray tendrá el placer de enseñarle a Juvia que debe ser cuidadosa porque con hielo también se puede quemar.


Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-HELADA QUEMADURA-

Los miembros del gremio más Famoso y escandaloso de Fiore habían decidido pasar el día en la playa organizando una agradable y "tranquila" celebración donde solo los magos que llevaran el emblema del hada podrían tener acceso o al menos eso era lo que un relajado Gray que disfrutaba de los rayos del sol creía hasta que cierto intruso decidió interrumpir su tranquilo día.

—V-voy… a-a-a comen… a comenzar ¿E-es… estas pre-preparada Juvia?— tartamudeo el mago de Lamia Scale mientras acercaba sus temblorosas manos al cuerpo de la maga del agua cuyas mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas.

—S-si, Juvia esta lis-lista, e-es la primera vez de Juvia por favor sea amable Lyon-sama— dijo tímidamente colando sus delicadas manos sobre su pecho.

—Primero iré lento para que te acostumbres y después…

— ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?— dijo con voz indescifrable Gray que desde hacía un tiempo veía aquella escena con desagrado y sorpresa. Había decidido pasar su día de descanso disfrutando de las delicias del mar en solitario algo que a decir verdad había resultado inesperado ya que secretamente había esperado la ruidosa y a veces molesta pero extrañamente agradable presencia de su mayor admiradora declarándole su amor, sin embargo eso no había ocurrido y extrañamente molesto había buscado al objetivo de su frustración encontrándose con la desagradable escena de su enamorada que vestía un biquini azul que la hacían ver aun más atractiva sin embargo estaba para su disgusto estaba en compañía de Lyon cuyas manos estaban peligrosamente cerca de la espalda desnuda de la joven.

— ¡¿Gray-sama?!

— ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?— repitió mientras trataba de matar con la mirada a su antes compañero de entrenamiento.

—Lo que parece— respondió arrogantemente Lyon mientras deslizaba un dedo por la espalda de la joven logrando que esta se estremeciera ante el frio contacto y Gray comenzara a experimentar agradables alucinaciones donde Lyon era víctima de sus mejores ataques mágicos.

—Lyon-sama está ayudando a Juvia a tratar sus quemaduras— comenzó a explicar tímidamente por interrogante mirada de Fullbuster —Juvia olvido aplicarse bloqueador y…

—La piel de Juvia es muy delicada — completó con malicia el peliblanco, como si la piel de la joven fuera un tema en que él que fuera experto algo que Gray comenzaba a irritarle más que Natsu y el temblor en su ojo era prueba de ello. —Así que la estoy ayudando a…

— ¡Lyon-sama!— chilló avergonzada Juvia cuando sintió la mano del mago deslizarse "accidentalmente" por debajo del listón amarrado en su espalda.

— ¡Tu!— gritó Gray perdiendo su fingida máscara de tranquilidad acercándose a su objetivo con la firme intención de dejar en claro que no tocara lo que era de su propiedad.

— ¡Cuidado!— se escuchó una advertencia demasiado tarde ya que un segundo después el mago de Lamia Scale era impulsado lejos por una mancha rosa que volaba a gran velocidad.

—Lyon-sama— murmuró preocupada Juvia olvidándose por primera vez de Gray algo que no pasó desapercibido para él que nuevamente comenzó a experimentar esa extraña y nueva sensación que se retorcía en su interior.

— ¿Te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar?

—Lyon-sama ha sido muy amable con Juvia.

— ¿Amable?— sabía que su voz era de irritación pero no le gustaba ver como Juvia se sonrojaba mientras sus labios pronunciaban un nombre que no fuera el suyo.

—Es la primera vez que Juvia se quema, Juvia no sabía qué hacer y Lyon-sama se ofreció a tratar las quemaduras de Juvia usando su magia… Lyon-sama dice que el hielo es bueno para las quemaduras— explicaba mientras tímidamente cubría su cuerpo con una toalla detalle que no paso desapercibido para el joven de oscura mirada.

— ¿Hielo para quemaduras?— así que ese idiota se había inventado toda un historia para aprovecharse de la inocente joven —Eso es mentira, el hielo es peligroso podrías…— y no pudo completar por que una idea ocupó toda su mente, volteo a su alrededor buscando testigos y para su buena suerte todos estaban distraídos con los daños ocasionados por el Dragon Slayer de fuego, y en un acto contrario a su pasiva personalidad tomó la mano de la adorable maga arrastrándola a un lugar donde nadie fuera a interrumpir sus planes.

— ¿Gray-sama?— la preocupación en la voz de Juvia causo una sonrisa de satisfacción en él, ¿Y que si no se atrevía a decir lo que sentía directamente? ¿Y que si muchos pensaban que era frio? tenía su forma de hacer las cosas, él no era un escandaloso que gritaba lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza, eso se lo dejaba a los idiotas.

—No deberías creer las mentiras de ese idiota— susurró al oído de la confundida maga —el hielo es peligroso, si no tienes cuidado podrías quemarte.

Juvia gimió y se alejó de forma instintiva al sentir la fría mano de Gray en su espalda desnuda. Él podía ver lo agitado de su respiración, su miedo a lo desconocido, al comportamiento de él, y no la culpaba había sido frío con ella, siempre alejándola de él, pero eso había cambiado.

— ¿Q-Que fue eso?

—Hielo— sonrío — voy a cuidar esas quemaduras.

—P-pero Gray-sama ha dicho que no es bueno, que el hielo es peligroso.

—Pero yo tendré cuidado, solo tienes que confiar en mí. —dijo tendiéndole la mano, esperando que ella entendiera el significado tras este gesto, él no era bueno con las palabras pero si con las acciones y si se lo permitía lo demostraría.

—Juvia ama a Gray-sama. — confesó con la seguridad de decir una absoluta verdad para después tomar la mano que le ofrecía, gesto que hiso latir rápidamente el corazón del frio mago —Juvia sabe que Gray-sama sería incapaz de hacer algo que pueda lastimar a Juvia.

Gray sonrió con suficiencia, le demostraría que el hielo podía ser peligroso pero muy sensual. Acercándola aun más a él tomándola por la cintura y teniéndola en el lugar donde siempre debía de estar, entre sus brazos. Podía oír sus pequeños gemidos con cada caricia, sentir cada parte de su femenina figura cada vez que ella se acercaba a él huyendo del frio de forma instintiva, sus suaves manos aferrándose a su pecho, veía sus mejillas teñidas de un encantador rubor. Era un "tratamiento para la quemadura" pero estaba excitado y feliz de disfrutar lo que nadie antes había disfrutado y por su vida que siempre sería el único, no permitiría que otro ocupara su lugar.

Y la besó, no porque se sintiera confundido y se dejara llevar por el momento, la besó porque lo deseaba desde hacia tiempo, desde que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Si, él no era escandaloso, él actuaba y con ese beso se lo quería demostrar.

El beso subió de tono, más apasionado, cada uno más demandante y complaciente abrieron sus bocas entregándose al otro en cuerpo y alma. Gray deslizo su mano hasta llegar al pequeño cordón que sostenía la única barrera que le impedía hundirse por completo en el voluptuoso y perfecto cuerpo; Gray deseaba ver sin esa molesta prenda como aquel lujurioso pecho subía y bajaba en copas con la agitada respiración.

—Gray-sama— Jadeó Juvia una vez que los efectos por la falta de aire les impidiera seguir disfrutándose. —Juvia está muy feliz.

—Yo también, Juvia— dijo sinceramente aunque se maldecía por ser tan lento y no haber dejado al descubierto los encantos de la joven, ahora que el beso había terminado se sentía demasiado tímido como para… bueno hacer eso, si al menos ella estuviera completamente…

— ¡Ahora Gray-sama y Juvia son pareja! —Gritó alegremente saltando a los brazos de su amado— ¡Juvia ama a Gray-sama!

Gray sonrió al sentir los amorosos brazos rodeando su cuello, los suaves labios femeninos dándole tiernos besos que lo hacían sentir amado. Gray Fullbuster no era un hombre de muchas palabras pero si de las necesarias para hacerle saber sus sentimientos a la persona que más le importaba y con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida llevando el nombre de señora de Fullbuster.

—Y Gray ama a Juvia-sama. — confesó sonrojándose para nuevamente entregarse a la pasión y la intimidad con aquella adorable maga que robó su corazón y se convirtió en el objetivo de sus más picaros sueños.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia, espero que fuera de su agrado. Esta historia tiene desde principios del 2013 ya que era parte de un conjunto de drabbles que estoy escribiendo pero debido a que era demasiado larga y pues… lo que acaban de leer decidí dejarla, pero desde entonces la he querido publicar pero entre que borraba el archivo (por error), o perdía la hoja donde la tenia, pues me tarde un año en publicarla, pero bueno soy feliz con el resultado._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias por su lectura y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura._


End file.
